An Interesting Car Ride
by Justis76
Summary: A look into the mind of everybody's favourite spirit medium as she takes a taxi ride. Phoenix/Maya.


**A/N: Generic disclaimer, all characters are owned by Capcom, I own nothing, blah blah blah..**

**Alright, so here's the latest. It's been a while since I've written anything, so I hope my writing ability hasn't deteriorated too badly. My apologies if it sucks. I got the idea for this story while reading "The Rest of the Pieces" by purplepjs.**

By the time Nick and I get in the taxi, I'm exhausted. You can say a lot of things about Detective Gumshoe, but you can't say he doesn't know how to throw a party. I don't really remember what the party was for, though. I think Mr. Edgeworth ended up stopping some crime ring, or something. Which I guess is pretty cool, but apparently it took them about a week to stop them. I'm sure that if Nick (and his lovely assistant, of course) took on the case, we'd have all of the criminals caught in a day and still have time to grab some burgers after.

Speaking of burgers, I'm starving. The party was nice, but apparently Gumshoe's salary hasn't increased much since we last saw him because all he had to eat were a few packs of instant noodles in his cupboard. I felt so bad for him that even I didn't have the heart (or stomach) to eat his food. Of course, I'm starting to regret that a bit now. If I don't get something to eat soon, I think some of the many stomachs I have are going to start eating each other. Luckily for me, I'm sitting beside Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and my own personal burger provider.

As Nick fidgets with his seat belt, I make my move. "Hey Nick, know what time it is?"

He glances down at his watch. "Um, it's a bit after 10-"

"BURGER O'CLOCK!" I shout, but probably a bit too loudly since the taxi driver turns around and gives me a dirty look.

"Are you kidding me?" Nick exclaims, almost as loud as me. "I got you burgers for lunch! Besides, we just ate a few hours ago, I doubt you're actually that hung-"

Nick's interrupted by the sound of _his_ stomach growling. Seizing the opportunity, I shoot him my best puppy dog look. Nick sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, making the same pose he does every time he admits defeat. If I wasn't already sort of tired, I'd probably jump out of my seat in joy.

"Where are you two kids going?" The taxi driver asks in a rough, irritated voice. I figure he's probably craving a burger too.

"Can you take us too that burger joint down on Third Street?" Nick asks, still hanging his head in defeat.

"You're the boss."

_Yes! _I think to myself triumphantly. I could kiss Nick right now.

… Wait a minute... I _could _kiss him **right now. **I mean, I'm always trying to play it cool around him, always wondering how or if I should tell him, or if he feels the same way that I do, but maybe I'm just worrying about it too much! Maybe I should just kiss him right now, and see where things go from there! _What's the worst that could happen? _I think to myself.

The worst that could happen... Why did I have to ask that? In a flash, my imagination's thinking up all of the different ways it could go wrong.

Like, what if I kiss him, but he doesn't like me and then he says something like "Um, what are you doing?"! That would be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done! Can you actually die of embarrassment? Probably, when it's something that bad! Yes, I'd probably die of embarrassment, and then Nick and the taxi driver would totally freak out, but then they'd realize that this looked totally suspicious for some reason, so they decide to work together to hide my body, so they take me down to Gourd Lake to hide my corpse in the water. Except that it's a trap, and Edgeworth knew this was going to happen so he set up a police squad around the lake and when Nick shows up he gets arrested, and... You know, I'm pretty sure this was the story for one of those stupid cop dramas Nick made me watch last week. I'm probably looking way too far into this.

But what if I kiss and he really _doesn't _like me? What would he do? Would he think I'm crazy? He probably thinks I'm weird enough as it is, but what if that was the last straw? Could he put me in some sort of mental institution for the rest of my life? Oh no, that would not be good. I don't think they get TV in those places, and without Steel Samurai in my life I really would die! Death from television withdrawal... Now that's a horrible way to go.

What if Nick's so surprised when I try to kiss him, that he opens the car door and leaps out! I mean, it would look cool for sure, but he might hurt himself!  
>Oh, what are you saying, Maya! Nick's survived a lot crazier stuff than jumping out of a car, he'd be fine. But if he left, I wouldn't be able to get burgers! I wouldn't even be able to pay the taxi driver! What if, to pay off my debts, I have to work as a taxi driver for the rest of my life! I wouldn't get to becomes Master of Kurain, and I might not get to see Pearly again, and I don't even know how to drive, and I don't think I can drive well with these wooden sandals so I'd probably have to buy new shoes and since I have to wear these robes all the time I don't really know much about modern fashion, so I'd have to learn what people are wearing now so I don't buy something really embarrassing. But how do I find that stuff out? Is there a class I can take on fashion?<p>

What was my point again?

Oh right, kissing. But worst of all, what if Nick get's really weirded out or angry at me for kissing him, and then he doesn't want to get burgers anymore? What if he doesn't want to get burgers with me again _ever?_

Before I can follow that line of thought any further, my stomachs growl in protest and I decide to stop worrying about never eating burgers. They're already upset enough as it is.

What if I kiss him, and he doesn't want me to be his assistant anymore?

No, Nick needs me as his assistant. We both know he's a total mess without me.

But suppose I kiss him, and it actually does go well, but somehow Pearly installed a camera in the car and she recorded us kissing? Her going on about us being special someones is bad enough already, but if she actually had some sort of proof she'd never let us live it down! What if she decided to show it to everyone too? It would be just like her, to show the evidence to anybody who'd listen. Oh, the people back in Kurain would not be pleased to see that...

Or what if I do end up kissing Nick, but then I realize that this night is just a dream? Or what if the last three years with Nick has all been a dream, and Nick doesn't really exist? Maybe my whole life is a dream, and I'm not actually Maya Fey! Maybe I'm actually some totally awesome samurai girl living in Neo Olde Tokyo, and I get to fight evil, and there's a TV show about my adventures!

I suppose that wouldn't be so bad. But I'd miss Nick.

Wait! Maybe I would kiss Nick, but then it turns out that it's not really Nick, but actually the Evil Magistrate, and he was in disguise as my true love to trick me! He did the exact same thing to the Pink Princess in episode 47! And maybe, just like in that episode, as soon as I kiss him he'll reveal himself and then try to kidnap me so he can steal my samurai power!

_But now that I think of it, if that really is the Evil Magistrate he'll probably try to steal my power even if I don't kiss him._

I cautiously slide away from Nick as far as the space in the taxi will allow. I'd better quiz this "Nick". Ask him something only the real Nick would know.

"Hey Nick," I ask suspiciously. "What's my favourite food?"

Nick sighs. "Burgers, obviously."

OK, seems like the real deal.

"And Maya," Nick teases, "You don't have to play mind games. I already to getting burgers a few minutes, in case you've forgotten. Geez, I know you're a bit out there sometimes, but I never thought you'd let something as important as _burgers_ slip your mind!"

Throwing a harsh glance at him, I return back to my thought.

What if I kiss Nick, and then he likes it, because he actually likes me too, and then he kisses me back? And then what if we start dating after that, and then he proposes, and then we get married, and then we start a family and grow old together and all that great stuff?

_No, no, that's ridiculous, _I tell myself, my expression suddenly turning downcast. The irony that I considered Nick being the Evil Magistrate possible but I can't believe him and I would date is momentarily lost on me.

Nick must have noticed my sudden sadness, because the next thing I know he's putting his hand over one of mine and asking what's wrong.

I turned to face him, blushing. It was a bit dark in the taxi, but there was enough light around to take in the sight in front of me.

Nick's hand on top of mine.

That absolutely adorable, reassuring smile on his face that always picks me up when I'm sad.

And of course, that caring, concerned look in his eyes, the one that's filled with passion and makes me believe him when he says that he's always going to be there for me.

_Oh screw it, it's worth the risk._

I throw my arms around him and go in for the kiss.


End file.
